The Closet
by sara2006
Summary: Grissom´s Schädel brummt. Er ist eingesperrt in einem Wandschrank... mit Sara... GSR!


Beginn: 2006-05-10

Ende: 2006-05-15

**The Closet**

„Grissom… Grissom! Wach auf!"

„Mhhm, was ist passiert?"

„Wir sitzen in der Klemme…"

„Was…?" Grissom lag auf dem Rücken und sein Schädel brummte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blicke direkt in Sara´s Gesicht. Sie war keine fünf Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und sie lag auf ihm!

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Ich kann… ich kann mich nicht rühren!"

„Tja, also wenn ich mal die letzten Ereignisse beschreiben darf… Wir haben gerade den Fleck auf dem Fußboden unter die Lupe genommen und dann… Ja, dann bin ich vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht. Wir sind gefesselt, Grissom. Aneinander!"

„Sara?"

„Mmh?"

„Soweit ich das bei der kleinen Funzel dort an der Decke beurteilen kann, sind wir in einem Schrank. Und, uhm, Sara?"

„Ja?"

„Warum hast du nichts an?"

„Oh, ich habe schon etwas an. Zwar nur BH und Slip, aber immerhin… Du bist auch nicht gerade zum Ausgehen angezogen!" Damit grinste sie ihren Boss an und blickte, soweit es ihre _gefesselte_ Situation zuließ, an ihm hinunter.

Grissom hatte zwar noch seine schwarze Stoffhose an, aber das war auch schon alles.

„Das ist eine merkwürdige Situation… Und sie beginnt langsam unbequem zu werden." Er stöhnte leicht und versuchte sich zu bewegen.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dir zu schwer bin?"

„Nein… So war das nicht gemeint… Wir sollten versuchen uns irgendwie zu befreien."

„Ja, klar… Und wie?"

„Soweit ich das fühle, uhm, sind wir mit drei einzelnen Stricken gefesselt… Ein Strick um die Beine, einer um die Hüften und einer um die Brust."

„Bravo, soweit war ich auch schon!"

„Kommst du vielleicht an einen Knoten heran und kannst ihn lösen?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Die Stricke sind ziemlich fest. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen…" Sara bewegte sich leicht hin und her. Ihren Kopf hatte sie dabei auf Grissom´s Schulter gelegt. Sie konnte ihn ja schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit hochhalten.

„So wird das nichts, Grissom. Ich komme zwar an den Knoten heran, aber er ist viel zu fest."

„Ich kann meine Hände nicht ein Stück bewegen. Meine sind auf meinem Rücken noch mal extra gefesselt."

„Oh, und jetzt? Warten, bis uns jemand findet?"

„Das kann noch Stunden dauern. Die Polizisten sind schon alle wieder weg und es müsste bald Feierabend sein. Uns wird vor heute Abend keiner vermissen."

„Das wird ja immer besser…" Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lachte leise.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts. Ich finde es nur ungerecht, das er oder sie dir deine Hosen gelassen haben und mir nicht…"

„Sara, bitte… Zieh das hier nicht ins Lächerliche…"

„Wieso nicht? Na, wir geben ein Bild ab für denjenigen, der diese Tür als erstes öffnet… Greg würde sicher gleich ein Erinnerungsfoto schießen!"

„Vielleicht nicht… Kommst du irgendwie an meine rechte Hosentasche?"

„Warum?"

„Ich habe immer ein kleines Taschenmesser dabei…"

„Wozu brauchst du denn ein Taschenmesser? Egal… Ich versuch´s." Sara schob ihre linke Hand langsam an ihrer Hüfte entlang.

„Uff, so komm ich nicht ran… Ich versuche mich ein bisschen höher zu schieben." Sie bewegte sich auf und ab, hin und her und zog ihre Hand dabei jedes Mal ein Stückchen höher.

_Mein Gott!_ Grissom wurde es warm. Sie war so nah, so nah… Ihre Haut auf seiner… Grissom schluckte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er blickte zur Seite.

„Was ist? Tut dir was weh? Oder mache ich dich nervös…?" Sara schaute ihn an und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nein… alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur unbequem…"

„Findest du? Ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen…"

Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Grissom schaute sie an. Sara hatte inzwischen ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter gelegt. Ihre Hand bewegte sich an seiner rechten Seite entlang.

_Ruhig bleiben, Gil! Es ist halt eine ungewöhnliche Situation!_ Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er versuchte an etwas vollkommen anderes zu denken. _Nächsten Monat findet wieder ein großes Kakerlakenrennen statt. Ich werde meine Jungs noch ein bisschen trainieren müssen… Oh Gott! Ihre Nähe, ihre…_

„Hab´ es!" triumpfierend drehte Sara ihren Kopf und lächelte Grissom an. „Moment… ich versuche es auseinander zu klappen… Ha, dann wollen wir mal…" Sie begann ihre linke Hand, die Klinge an einem Strick, schnell auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Hast du es bald?"

„Wieso? Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Nun ja… Es ist nicht angenehm gefesselt an einen anderen in einem Wandschrank zu liegen…"

„Kommt drauf an, mit wem…"

Grissom stieß scharf die Luft aus. „Dauert es noch lange?"

„Du kannst es ja kaum abwarten mich wieder loszuwerden…"

„Sara… So meine ich das nicht…"

„Ist es so schlimm, in meiner Nähe zu sein?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Es ist nur…"

Mit einem Ruck war der Stick durch. Sara befreite ihre Arme.

„So, das erste wäre geschafft. Endlich kann ich meine Arme wieder frei bewegen. Tja, ich würde sagen, um den Strick um unsere Brust loszuwerden, müssten wir die Plätze tauschen… So würde ich besser rankommen."

„Ok. Aber sobald ich dir zu schwer werde, sagst du bescheid… Auf drei rollen wir uns über meine linke Seite herum… Eins… Zwei… Drei!"

Mit einem Stöhnen rollten Beide herum.

„Autsch!"

„Geht´s? Oder bin ich zu schwer?"

„Geht schon… Aber zu Weihnachten bekommst du von mir ein Trimmrad… So, dann schneide ich mal los."

„Sehr witzig… Autsch!"

„Hab ich dich verletzt?"

„Tja, das mit dem Trimmrad war unter der Gürtellinie…" Grissom sah sie erst ernst an, dann grinste er.

Sara sah ihn fassungslos an, musste dann aber auch lächeln. „Geschafft! Dann roll mal bitte zur Seite, sonst muss der Doc noch Tod durch lagebedingtes Ersticken bei mir feststellen…"

„Also, jetzt mal ehrlich…" Grissom rollte sich zur Seite. „Hab ich echt zugenommen?"

Sara setzte sich auf und blickte ihren Boss an. „Was soll ich denn darauf antworten? Das war das erste Mal, das du auf mir lagst." Sie fing an die Stricke um ihre Füße zu durchtrennen.

„Ah, endlich wieder frei!" Damit stand sie auf, streckte sich kurz und rüttelte an der Schranktür. Verschlossen. „Na klasse. Hab ich mir doch gedacht."

„Äh, Sara? Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Mhh?" Sie drehte sich zu Grissom um, der immer noch am Boden lag.

„Ich bin immer noch gefesselt." Er hielt ihr seine gefesselten Arme hin.

„Ich weiß nicht… Könnte vielleicht noch von Vorteil sein…"

„Wie bitte?"

„Komm. Ich helfe dir erstmal auf." Sie fasste ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch.

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte von dem Strick befreien? Mir fangen langsam an die Hände einzuschlafen."

„Du bist wohl nicht gerne gefesselt, wie?" Sie grinste ihn diabolisch an.

„Sara, ich… Was soll das denn hier werden?"

Sie schaute ihn an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er hatte einen gut gebauten Oberkörper. Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Sara!"

„Ok. Ich mach dich ja schon los."

Grissom blickte an die Decke, während Sara sich an dem Strick zu schaffen machte. Länger hätte er das nicht ausgehalten, dass sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Wenn er erstmal wieder frei war, konnte er sich damit beschäftigen, wie sie hier raus kamen.

„So. Bitte schön!"

„Danke."

„Und jetzt? Aufbrechen ist wohl nicht. Jedenfalls ist hier nichts, was man als Hebel hätte benutzen können. Könntest du die Tür vielleicht einrennen oder -treten?"

„Ich dachte, ich bin ein untrainierter, dicker Sack…" Grissom rieb sich die Handgelenke und starrte auf den Boden.

„Was? Also ehrlich gesagt, hast du mir besser gefallen, als wir noch gefesselt waren! Da warst du nicht so vorwitzig…"

„Wer ist denn hier vorwitzig und bezeichnet mich als dick?" Grissom blickte Sara an. Wie sie so dastand… Er musste hier raus, sonst…

„Macht dich meine Nähe nervös?" Sie hatte unglaublich ernst geklungen. „Ist das zu nah?" Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stand jetzt genau vor ihm. Ihre Brüste berührten leicht seinen Oberkörper. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sara, was soll das…?" Er wich zurück. Einen Schritt, dann hatte er die Wand im Rücken.

Sie schloss sofort wieder auf. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich nur an, dann senkte Sara ihren Blick und nahm seine Hände ihn ihre.

„Lass mal sehen. Hast du dich verletzt? Nein, nur ein bisschen rot… Was ist mit deiner Schulter? Hab ich dich mir dem Messer erwischt?" Sie drehte ihn mit sanftem Druck herum und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Hüfte. Ihre linke wanderte langsam von seiner linken Schulter über sein Schulterblatt. Sie ging noch näher an ihn heran. Er fühlte ihren Körper. Er schloss seine Augen, bewegte sich aber nicht. Sara´s rechte Hand löste sich von seiner Hüfte.

„Hier. Dein Taschenmesser…" Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie schob die Hand in seine Hosentasche.

_Was tut sie da? Ich sollte sie stoppen…_ Aber Grissom rührte sich nicht.

„Grissom? Ich möchte, das du mir zuhörst!"

Er schluckte und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

„Ich… ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Ich… fühle etwas für dich. Schon sehr lange…" Sie hatte ihre Hand wieder aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen und strich jetzt mit beiden sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Ich habe damals gehört, was du zu Dr. Lurie gesagt hast. Du empfindest etwas für mich, nicht wahr? Du… du lässt es nur nicht zu. Warum weist du mich ab? Wovor fürchtest du dich?" Ihre letzten Worte waren kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern.

„Sara ich…" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Arme, seine Schultern. Sie stand so dicht an ihm, dass er ihren Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Ihr rechter Arm schob sich unter seinem hindurch und ihre Finger streichten über seine Brust. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah sie an.

„Sara, wir sollten nicht…"

„Schhhh…" Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und er verstummte.

Sie lächelte und küsste zärtlich seine Brust. Er schloss wieder die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder und schob Sara leicht, nicht sehr energisch, von sich. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Sie lächelte.

_Dieses Lächeln! Dieser Mund! Ich verliere den Verstand!_

Grissom hatte seine Hand immer noch auf ihrer Schulter. Sie nahm sie und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. Dann kam sie immer näher. So nahe… Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, dann schloss sie die ihren und küsste sanft seine Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig, testend. Sie schaute ihn wieder an, er schaute zurück. Dann küsste sie ihn wieder. Ganz leicht. Ein-, zweimal… Grissom schloss dabei wie sie die Augen. Er begann die Küsse zu erwidern. Immer wieder, ganz sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Seine Hände hielten sie, erst vorsichtig, dann zog er sie noch näher an sich heran. Dann öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ihre.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich die letzten Jahre verletzt habe…"

„Ist ok. Du bist eben… du!"

„Nein. Ich habe… Ich war…"

„Hör lieber auf zu stottern und küss mich!"

Ganz langsam näherte er sich ihr. Leicht berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sara öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zunge berührte seinen Mund. Auch er öffnete seinen Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Erst zögernd, vorsichtig, dann immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss.

Sara unterbrach den Kuss und flüsterte: „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich gleich aus einem Traum aufwachen. Aber ich möchte nicht aufwachen. Nie mehr…"

„Das ist kein Traum, Honey. Und es wird nie mehr vorbei sein!" Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und küsste ihren Hals. Sara stöhnte leise auf.

Plötzlich erhellte ein gleißendes Licht den Wandschrank. Sara und Grissom blickten in den Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe.

„Also irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das es euch nicht wirklich schlecht geht!" Catherine ließ die Lampe sinken und grinste die Beiden schief an. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Scheinbar unbegründet…"

„Hast du sie gefunden?" Nick kam vom Flur ins Schlafzimmer. „Oh, du hast sie also gefunden." Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Es scheint ja alles in bester Ordnung zu sein."

Grissom und Sara standen da wie angewurzelt und brachten keinen Ton heraus.

„Nun, ich denke, jetzt können wir wirklich Feierabend machen." Damit drehte sich Catherine um und zog den immer noch grinsenden Nick mit sich nach draußen.

Grissom drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Sara herum. „Tja… Dann können wir wohl auch gehen."

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie in Grissom´s Tahoe und fuhren den Highway entlang. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort die Fahr über. Derjenige, der sie niedergeschlagen, ausgezogen, gefesselt und in den Wandschrank gesperrt hatte, hatte ihre Klamotten mitgenommen, nicht aber ihre Auto- und Wohnungsschlüssel. Sara achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, wohin sie fuhren. Die letzten Ereignisse schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Grissom parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Er ging zur Beifahrerseite herum und hielt Sara die Tür auf. Sie waren bei ihm zu Hause.

„Komm, wir müssen etwas klären."

Sara nickte nur und folgte Grissom in seine Wohnung. Er ließ sie herein und schloss die Haustür hinter ihnen.

„Grissom, ich…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Denn Grissom hatte sie mit einem Ruck an sich gezogen und küsste sie. Langsam drängte er sie rückwärts, in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie hörten den ganzen Weg nicht auf sich zu küssen. Sie fielen auf sein Bett. Sanft strich Grissom Sara durch das Haar und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara."

„Hast du das wirklich gerade gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

END


End file.
